


I'll let you own me

by ana_luisa1504



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This is not the Sergio you're used to, it's just smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_luisa1504/pseuds/ana_luisa1504
Summary: During a fight, Raquel mentions the only thing she had wanted was a good fuck, so Sergio gives her just that.DISCLAIMER: if you belong to my family, do not read this, I want to be able to look at you.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	I'll let you own me

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the idea to @margaritaxoq on Twitter.  
> Dedicated to all of those who said yes to this idea.

Sergio and Raquel had been married for about 15 years. They had settled down on a small island from the Philippines after the events around the Royal Mint of Spain got them together. No relationship was perfect, and theirs wasn’t an exception.

  
Raquel had to admit Sergio had been a loner before they met, but that didn’t stop him from trying to give the woman he loved all the attention and love she could need. Most of the time things ran smoothly, but that day was being everything but smooth. Something they hadn’t been able to identify had been making them snap at each other for minimal things. It was a good thing the children were at school all day.

  
In the middle of the afternoon, right after a long rest on the beach without a towel, Raquel went to take a nap on their bed. That bothered Sergio’s obsession with cleaning, which had established a strict policy of “no sand on the bed”.

  
“Raquel, I can’t believe you did this again. I’ve told a million times how I don’t like sand on the bed, but you ignore me every single time!”

“Well, if you quit being a tad obsessive with cleaning, we would live a less stressful life.”

  
“Your annoying stubbornness is what doesn’t allow us a stress-free life, since you don’t even bother to simply adjust a little to me!”

  
“If you didn’t want such a messy life, you shouldn’t have been waiting for me in that coffee shop. All I was needing at that moment was a phone charger and, apparently, a good fuck, but you were the one who decided to complicate things!”

  
That flipped a switch inside him. Her words woke something up, something primal, instinctive. As he walked up to her, he felt Sergio dissolve into the acid Professor, his cold and dominant persona.

  
“What are you…?”, he placed two fingers over her lips, and she immediately fell silent.

  
“You are going to do as I say. I want you to wait for me in our bathroom, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. You will be on your knees and looking at the floor. Did I make myself clear?”

  
Her eyes widened when she heard him, but at the same time felt a throb between her legs and a sudden need to obey. She nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced.

  
“I’m going to need words. Did you understand me?”

  
“Yes, I did.”

  
“Good. You can go now.”

  
She turned her back to him and left to the bathroom. As soon as she disappeared, he hastened to change clothes. If he was going to do this, he needed to be in full “Professor” mode. Suddenly, her words echoed again in his mind. If what she wanted was a good fuck, he was going to give her just that. To finish before joining her, he fastened a belt around his trousers. He normally didn’t wear one, but he had a few ideas about other uses to give it.

  
He inhaled deeply, letting the Professor’s essence run all over him. When he felt prepared, he entered the bathroom and locked the door, only to smile at the sight of her.

  
There she was, her bare knees in contact with the hard floor, one of her silky bathrobes tightly wrapped around her. Her hair pinned up with a familiar pencil to not hide her face.

  
“Stand up.”, he said softly, but firmly. She did so in no time, still looking down. “You were a good girl now, but we won’t be needing this.”, he said, removing the pencil from her hair, letting it fall around her neck and face. “You’re not Inspector Murillo here. Who are you and who do you belong to?”

  
“I’m Raquel and I belong to you.”

  
“That’s right, and who am I?”

  
“You’re the Professor.”

  
“I’m glad we’re clear. Have you chosen a safety word?” She seemed surprised.

  
“A what?”

  
“In case you get uncomfortable with anything we do here, saying the safety word guarantees you I’ll stop with whatever you’re not comfortable with. Understood?”

  
“Yes. I choose the word ‘castle’.”

  
“Very well. You can look at me now.”

  
She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He searched for fear in her, any sign that would show she didn’t want it. He didn’t find any, he saw only certainty and a surprising will to be submissive. It meant she trusted him, and he made sure in his mind to be worthy of her trust.

  
His hands fell to the strap holding her bathrobe together. He pulled it and realised she was, indeed, naked, her hard nipples revealing how excited she was. He pushed the robe down her shoulders and let it fall on the floor, but not before he disengaged the silk strap from it.

  
“Hold out your hands, wrists together.”

  
Raquel was, again, surprised. This was turning out to be much more intense than she expected. She had tied him up countless times in the past, but for her, this was a first. She became a little apprehensive, but she had to admit it made her breathless with anticipation. She gave him her hands and he lost no time wrapping the silk strap tightly around her wrists. He turned her around, making her face the sink and mirror above it.

  
She blushed a little with the sight, but even more when he bent her over the sink and tied the rest of the silk strap to the towel holder above the mirror. Now, Raquel found herself completely exposed to him and his mercy. But, contrary to what she had expected, she didn’t feel threatened or a need to run. This was Sergio, after all.

  
She was taken from her thoughts when she felt him lightly biting her neck and asking:

  
“What are you thinking about?” He looked at her in the eyes through the mirror.

  
“I’m thinking about how I want you to fuck me against this sink.” She returned the look.

  
“I’ll think it over if you behave. Bad girls don’t deserve rewards, don’t you think?” She nodded.

  
She gasped, however, when she felt his hand find her clit and starting to massage it with tortuously slow circles. His gaze didn’t leave her face, obviously pleased with his power over her and her pleasure. He accelerated the movements, clearly seeking a bigger response from her.

  
She closed her eyes and moaned with the pleasure shooting from between her legs to the rest of her body. Her eyes shot open, though, when he retreated his hand and used his free one to firmly pull her hair back.

  
“One more thing. Under no circumstances you are allowed to close your eyes.”

  
He was now pressing the entire length of his body to hers, making her feel his erection against her butt. So, he was enjoying this. A lot. She was once again pushed away from her thoughts when she felt him enter her with two fingers. He curved them so they were pressing hard against her G-spot. She bit her lip because of the sensation.

  
“You’re so fucking wet for me. You like it when I tell you to do things. You like it when I’m all rough with you.”

  
She would have felt embarrassed with his words if she hadn’t been moaning. His fingers returned to the circles on her clit. He could see she was fighting to keep her eyes open, but it was becoming increasingly harder as he sped up his movements once more.

  
Although he wanted to torture her, he didn’t stop what he was doing, for the privileged view of her coming was what he would always prioritise.

  
He wished he had an extra pair of eyes because the sight she provided was godly. Her knees trembling, her toes curling, her head thrown back, her eyes tightly closed.

  
He let her recover from the orgasm. When he saw her breathing stabilising, his hands retreated from her and went to unbuckle his belt. Once it was off, he folded it lengthwise. His left hand grabbed her hair again, while his right hand was holding his belt.

  
“You closed your eyes. Do you know what happens to bad girls? They get punished.”

  
Raquel was about to explode with desire. Sergio, wearing a full suit, pulling her hair back and with a belt in hands, ready to spank her. It seemed pulled off from her darkest fantasies. She stood on her tiptoes, pushing her butt into his direction. It didn’t go unnoticed.

  
“Someone’s eager. Well then, I’ll give you what you want.”

  
The dirty sound of leather meeting flesh only made her arousal grow. She moaned from the pain, which soon turned into stabs of odd pleasure shooting through her. He reprehended her.

  
“Not so loud, darling. Don’t forget your mother’s in the living room. What would she think of her well-behaved daughter being punished for the bad girl she was?”

  
When he thought her buttocks were red enough so that the following day, he’d still remember this moment by looking at them, he dropped his belt on the floor. He covered her body with his and whispered in her ear:

  
“You still want to get fucked?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then say it, I want to hear you say it.”

  
“Fuck me, Professor. Fuck me so hard I’ll feel you all over my body tomorrow.”

  
“Very well.”

  
He unbuttoned his trousers and drew himself out. He kept teasing her, though, until she was squirming for contact. Teasing her clit with his tip, tracing all the length of her slit with his fingers, separating her inner labia so that he could insert just the tip inside her, only to retreat right after. She released a grunt of frustration. He chuckled.

  
“Good girls say ‘please’.”

  
She tried doing her best puppy eyes, but she realised he enjoyed seeing her like this and that they’d only work on Sergio. She gave in.

  
“Professor, please…”

  
As soon as she said it, he entered her all at once, causing them both to choke on a moan. He didn’t bother to start slow, he fucked her with everything he had.

  
"You're soaking wet, just so hot.", one of his hands went to her hair strands, pulling them back with just enough strength to make it a knife's edge between pleasure and pain, making Raquel roll her eyes. "Who makes you feel this good? Who knows how to fuck you properly?", he said, marking the pauses between words with particularly hard thrusts that were making Raquel start to see stars in the corner of her eyes.

  
"You, only you."

  
Sergio kept whispering dirty things in her ear, every word that came out of his mouth pushing her towards an earth-shattering orgasm. She felt like a single flick of fingers on her clit would push her over the edge. He shared her thoughts because his hand left her hair and lifted one of her legs, making room for his other hand to reach between her legs and furiously circle her clit. The combination of the double stimulation with the low rumble of his voice in her ear made Raquel explode as one of the most exquisite orgasms of her life shook her to her core. Sergio followed her only a minute after.

  
When he recovered, knowing that she had no energy left, untied her hands, and carried her to their bed. Then, he went to pick up a bottle of lotion that he hastened to spread on the vivid red straps of her wrists and buttocks to soothe the abrasions.

  
"Sergio?"

  
"Yes, my love?"

  
"Are we back to normal?"

  
"I guess we are." Any remaining of his cold confidence disappeared. He seemed afraid that, now that it was over, she would be mad at him, or worse, feel threatened by him.

  
"I know what you're thinking right now. Everything that happened there was consensual and both of us enjoyed it, so I won't have you feeling guilty about it."

  
"Does that mean you don't feel any negative emotion towards it?"

  
"Yes, that's what it means. I'll tell you more. If someone, 15 years ago, had told me I would one day feel pleasure from this kind of thing, I'd have called them crazy, because that loss of control would be terrifying for someone who suffered violence from an intimate partner, as I did. But with you it's different. With you, I know it's safe for me to say no, and that washes the fear away."

  
“Well, thanks for trusting me.”

  
She sat next to her pillow, signalling for him to undress to join her. He hurried and in a couple of minutes they were cuddling. Her head was resting on the connection between his shoulder and neck, her hand caressing his arm. His other arm running through the valley of her back. A comfortable silence settled in the air until she whispered:

  
“You know I’m going to get back at you for this, don’t you?”

  
“I can’t wait for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side-note: this is NOT canon-compliant. In this, the heist happened when they were 30, not 40.  
> If you think this Sergio isn't real, this is a fic, it doesn't have to make sense.


End file.
